I am ZONE
by Guardian-Of-Quiet-Waters
Summary: Hikari Momoi has a family, good friends, and even a boyfriend and yet her life is a utter mess. But when she gets a tearful, late night call from her friend Kuroko Tetsuya, she can't resist wanting to help him do the impossible. Who says payback isn't fun? (Now on Temporary Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Suki-chan!" Hikari Momoi nagged her twin sister, beaming with joy all the while skipping several feet ahead towards their new school. While Hikari normally had a rather calm and gentle demeanor, on some occasions she became absurdly energized, the occasion was more often then not involving basketball.

"Your too excited Hika-chan! We'll be fine." She soothed her sibling with a smile of her own but did increase her pace to keep up with Hikari's long legged strides.

"Yeah come on Satsuki your so slow today!" Daiki Aomine, there childhood friend, added grinning wickedly, walking alongside a skipping Hikari.

"Well not everyone can be tall basketball idiots like you two!" Satsuki quipped back with a rather miffed look on her face.

"But don't you love Basketball too Nee-chan?" Hikari questioned looking over her shoulder, but not stopping, to look at her sister with a puzzled expression.

"Yes, but not like you two, you both bring new meaning to the term, I swear." She explained with a tired sigh. At this Hikari giggled softly and Aomine was unaffected by the accusation she had just thrown, though it was done lightly.

"So Hikari, think you're up for a rematch from our last game after school?"

"Yes! Yay!" She exclaimed joyously leaping at Aomine and hugging him happily. Making both him and Satsuki break into hysterical laughter at her childish exuberance.

"I hear the basketball team is amazing at Teiko." Satsuki commented absently once they had gotten their laughter under control.

"Yeah I heard that too. I also heard they even have three strings their so big."

"Wow! Really?! I can hardly wait!" Hikari exclaimed bouncing on her toes, so excited, barely keeping it all in. "I won't be able to last the whole day!" She wailed in despair.

"You won't be the only one!" Aomine added, a grin of anticipation covering his face.

"You two.." Satsuki sighed shaking her head in humorous defeat.

When they had reached their new school they found the courtyard packed with students forcing the three of them to have to plow their way though it to find where the basketball club signup table was. "Argh! This is terrible! It's almost impossible to get though this insanity!" Satsuki fumed stuck behind Aomine to avoid being trampled.

"Hey Satsuki… Where is Hikari?" The two of them spun around to see that the girl was no where to be found.

"Argh! Hika-chan!" Satsuki roared in frustration into the sea of students.

Meanwhile said girl was on the other side of the campus and very confused. She had somehow been carried by the crowd away from her friends. She looked around her for any friendly faces that she might be able to ask for assistance in finding them. She had always seemed to have a knack for figuring out people and their personalities at a mere glance so she thought it would not be a problem, but it was. _"They all seem nice enough but not really very helpful…"_ She thought to herself taking another glance around for a second time. But on the second look she found the kind of person she was looking for.

"Excuse me." She said reaching over to tap a short teal haired boy on the shoulder to get his attention, it did and he turned to face her. "I seem to have lost my friends I was wondering if you could help me find them?"

"I am not sure, who are your friends" The boy responded with a flat look but she took no offense.

"A tall, tan, basketball idiot and my perky, clingy twin." Was her instant response, the teal-haired boy just blinked up at her blankly.

"I don't believe I could be much help. I am sorry." He bowed politely and turned to leave.

"But I think you can, we wanted to sign up for the basketball club and you do too." The boy didn't really show it on his face but he seemed surprised by her statement and turned to face her again.

"You are right, I do, I am surprised that you knew it though."

"I'm just a perceptive person." She responded with a smile. Though it was small and very brief the boy smiled as well.

"I am Kuroko Testuya. Nice to meet you."

"Hikari Momoi, nice to meet you too" She grinned on happily. And with that the two new friends made their way to the basketball club signup table (Kuroko leading the way of course). "There they are, come on Kuroko-kun I want them to meet you." She exclaimed happily leading the teal haired boy towards her childhood friends. "Dai-chan! Suki-chan!" She shouted loudly, something she didn't normally do, to get their attention faster. She released her vice grip on Kuroko's hand in favor of waving at the said friends.

"Hika-chan! Where have you been?!" Satsuki roared ferociously whacking her twin over the head and reprimanding her for making them worry.

"Satsuki was really worried about you Hikari. We both know how horrible your sense of direction is." Daiki told her with a laugh and both twins blushed furiously.

"Shut up Ahomine!" they both snapped at him in complete sync.

"Haha you two really are twins." He grinned ruffling their heads fondly. But this only made both of them more flustered and angry, and they promptly slapped him painfully from both sides.

"But seriously Dai-chan, Suki-chan, I made a friend! Kuroko-kun?" She turned introduce him only to find the boy was no longer behind her.

"Who?" her twin questioned her looking around for the person.

"He's gone!" She cried out despair, in a matter of minutes she had lost her friend, it was a new record for her.

"Hey it's fine, I'm sure we'll meet him soon enough, don't sweat it." Aomine comforted her with a pat.

"What kind of person was he Hika-chan?"

"A kind and strong person, but not strong like Daki, a different kind of strong. I liked him very much." She answered with a soft, knowing expression. "This year is going to be special I just know it."


	2. Chapter 2

-about 3 years later-

"I'm back…" She announced to no one, looking up at her old and currently empty house. "I hope Suki-chan and Kaa-san isn't mad that I didn't tell them I was coming back to Japan today…" Hikari muttered to herself. She had wanted to avoid her clingy twin showing up at the airport and making a scene, as she knew she would, and also avoid making her mother go out of her way to pick her up, which she also knew would happen. With a sigh she made her way to her old bedroom, lugging her suitcase behind her. America had been very interesting but she had missed her mother and sister, and Tetsu-kun too… She had want to see them quite a lot but she need at least one day on her own to get reacquainted with Japan. Luckily Suki-chan had been all for her going to Serin with Tetsu-kun instead of Too Academy with her and Dai-chan, so that was a relief. To quote her older twin,

"That's great Hika-chan! You can take care of Tetsu-kun and I can take care of Dai-chan! It works out perfect!" Sometimes it was hard for her to believe they were twins…. With another heavy sigh she opened her suitcase on the middle of the room and pulled out her Serin uniform. For a moment she just stared at it, thinking back to her last conversation with Tetsu-kun. He had sounded so broken, shattered almost… It was only moments after that conversation that she had asked her father to let her move back to Japan to live with her mother and twin again and attend Serin with Tetsu-kun. But on a different note the uniform was in very poor taste, not very flattering her rather impressive chest at all, but in a way that was a good thing. Both her and Satsuki had been pursued by boys on a daily basis, after awhile it became irksome and a bother to both of them, though for different reasons. Satsuki because she was currently pining after Tetsu-kun. But for her it was because she had a boyfriend already, not that she had told anyone that just yet… Satsuki would have most likely lost it on the spot and interrogated her for days on the matter, while with Dai-chan there would have been a good chance he would threatened him, neither of which would do, not at all. She sighed again, she had been doing that a lot lately and finished her unpacking and got comfortable. She fell back onto her bed, a smile forming on her tired face. She was back, it felt good to be home.

"Now where was the gym again…?" She wondered out loud, it would seem she had lost her way, again.

"Hello Hikari-san, your sense of direction is still as terrible as always." She only knew one person who would address her that bluntly.

"Tetsu-kun!" She greeted him and waved at him giddily. She had miss him quite a bit and he sounded much better since their last conversation.

"I was surprised when mom told me that you had enrolled here with me. How was America with your father?"

"It was fun and interesting but I missed Japan. Me and Suki-chan missed you. She would not shut up about you, she really loves you, you know."

"I know, but I am unsure if I feel the same. I apologize if I cause either of you any trouble." "Not at all! We just care about you is all." Hikari explained calmly, if not a bit sadly.

"Thank you both of you. I am much better now." He answered giving her one of his rare smiles.

"That's good." She answered and smiled back at him.

"You have a boyfriend." It was not a question.

"Ehhh?! How'd you know that?! I haven't told anyone yet!"

"I am a perceptive person too Hikari-san." He answered cryptically with a faint, but playful smirk.

"No fair Tetsu-kun." She pouted at him, cheeks puffed out cutely.

"Can I get a name?"

"No way! Not unless you tell me how you found out in the first place." He gave no answer simply staring her down.

"Fine, he goes to Serin and that's all your gonna get from me!" She declared crossing her arms across her chest stubbornly.

"Very well, but we should get to practice, it would not make a good impression if we are late on the first day."

"True, true. Lets go." and marched forward happily.

"Ano, Hikari-san, it's the other way…" She blushed to the roots in embarrassment. Without another word she turned to follow Kuroko in the proper direction.

Tetsuya and Hikari entered the gym just in time to see a tall upperclassman with glasses bash the three gossiping freshman over the head for their incompetence.

"Morons she's the coach." The upperclassman explained.

"Ehhh!? It's not the old man over there?"

"He is just our teacher sponsor and our new manager should be here any minute now."

"That would be me I believe." Hikari announced walking over to address the other girl who had been clarified to be the coach.

"Hello, I'm Hikari Momoi I applied as manger and reserve player. Nice to meet you." She declared to the other girl with a small bow and bright smile. There was silence for a moment before she got a answer.

"N-nice to meet you Momoi-san… I'm Riko Aida and the coach of the team, I look forward to your assistance." Outwardly she looked fairly calm and collected but inwardly Riko was wailing in despair at the sight of the model-worthy girl in front of her, and with a obviously impressive bust size, even in the very modest Serien uniform. But she quickly recovered and returned to her normal state of mind.

"Strip!" She suddenly ordered the freshman with smirk and pointed finger.

"EEHHH?!" They all did as they were told but still looked totally confused and doubtful as to what purpose this had. Their reactions were apparently expected because the be-speckled upperclassman from earlier, Hyuga Junpei, had a ready prepared answer.

"Her father is a prominent and skilled sports trainer, spending everyday around that sort of work she developed a skill to see a person's current abilities in numbers and stats at a glance." And as he spoke the coach walked down the line of freshman and gave her assessments of them with pinpoint accuracy. The looks of doubtfulness with replaced with looks of respect and awe instead. But when Riko reach the last freshman she paused in shock, just staring up at the body of Kagami Tagia in awe, practically drooling at the talent potential there.

"Um coach…"

"Oh! Gomen!" She apologized breaking out of her trance and turned only to find herself facing Hikari Momoi again.

"Ano… Should I strip as well?" The girl asked the coach with a questioning look. "I do wish to be a reserve player as well as the manger."

"Um…Well I don't know how likely that is… Seeing as your a girl…"

"I have permission from the school board of directors and Japan Basketball Association." Was her almost instant response handing the coach a folded paper with said permission.

"Well, okay then…" Riko began as she read the document and finding it valid.

"I guess you should-" Apparently the girl had already begun to pull off her top.

"Eh! Not here!" Riko shrieked and promptly dragged the girl off towards the lockers leaving the boys all bushing heavily. Riko was at a loss for words as she stared at the body of the girl standing before her in nothing but her undergarments. Riko couldn't believe her eyes, this girl was a monster all her own. She had about as much talent at that red haired freshman, Kagami, but much more polished. The only thing that made Riko hesitate from pouncing on the girl and demand that she become a full-time player was the scars. They were numerous and varied in size, shape and covered a good amount of her body. They looked like the kind one would see on someone who has been in a very serious accident. So Riko decided that she would respect the girl's decision to be simply a reserve and become their manager. She was sure the good would be a good one, Hikari seemed like the very capable type. "Thank you, you can get dressed again and we would be very happy to have you as a reserve as well as as our manager." She told the girl with a smile and when Hikari was dressed again the two of them exited the lockers and returned to the gym.

"Alright I think that about covers everyone…"

"Huh? But where is Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Your right… I guess he's not coming, alright let's-" She was cut off mid-sentence.

"I am Kuroko." The pale almost invisible boy announced flatly. There was a silence again before Riko shrieked in terror at his seeming sudden appearance.

"When did you get here?!" Hyuga demanded in shocked confusion.

"I was here the whole time." Was his simple answer.

"Ehh?!"

"It's true." Hikari said with a shrug like it was a obvious thing and they all turned to look at her. "We arrived together." She explained with a sigh.

"It's fine, I'll look at you after we do some basic drills." Riko told him with a dismissive wave. As promised Riko assessed Kuroko after the practice but was shocked to see that all of his states were extremely low! She couldn't understand how he could have been a regular at Teiko Middle School, which was known for it's motto of Absolute Victory. It seemed impossible. But then again, the girl Hikari Momoi, she defiantly had the stats to back up that she had played at Teiko, but only wanted to be a reserve and manager. Maybe there was something to the them that she just couldn't see yet… The very thought Infuriated the coach. She was gonna find out what those two were hiding if it was the last thing she did!


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome home Hika-chan! How was the first day?! Did you see Tetsu-kun?! How was the new team?!" Was the barrage of questions that her twin greeted her as soon as she returned home. And with a sigh Hikari simply ignored every one of them and continued to make her way towards their shared bedroom. Not to be deterred, Satsuki trailed after her with a cheery confidence. And when they both got to their room Hikari calmly went about placing her school bag at her desk and sports bag on her bed before marching towards the bathroom for a nice shower. All the while ignoring her twin, knowing that the minute she gave into her twin's questioning they would not stop for quite a while. When she had had a proper shower and a clean nightgown on she took a seat on her bed and turned to face Satsuki who was sitting on her's, waiting patiently.

"The day was good. Yes I did see Tetsu-kun, he says hi. And as for the team I like them a lot, the coach is a girl so thats nice, they all are very nice people and are at least fairly skilled. Not really anything particularly outstanding about them… But they do have a very interesting new freshman, tons of potential, but very raw…"

"Well that's good." Satsuki said with a gentle smile. But it was soon replaced by a expression of complete seriousness.

"How is Tetsu-kun doing though? I know that after… that…" She trailed off, not quite sure how to even continue.

"Much better, He smiled and was back to his usual infuriating self." Hikari told her with a laugh.

"Thank goodness…" Satsuki said with a sigh of relief. "But Aomine-kun has gotten worse…"

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently, yes." Both of them sighed falling backward onto their respective beds tiredly.

"So what are you gonna do?" Hikari asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I honestly don't know… He just sleeps, never attends practice and is more arrogant and apathetic then ever… I have tried everything, nothing works, I just don't know anymore. I hope yours and Tetsuya-kun's plan works…"

"Don't worry Suki-chan, It will." Hikari declared confidently.

-x-

The next morning Satsuki Momoi awoke to her alarm, and her twin happily and innocently snuggling her. "Hikari…" Was all she said tiredly before she shoved the other girl onto the floor.

"Wah!" Was the instant response.

"Time to get up." Satsuki announced all too happily, hopping over her fallen sibling towards the bathroom.

"Satsuki!" Hikari shrieked at her, while nursing the light lump on her head.

"I can't believe you still do that! You really need to stop. We're not kids anymore…" Satsuki said with a huff through the closed bathroom door.

"I can't help it! It just happens!" Hikari argued back stubbornly. Satsuki just sighed in response as she exited the bathroom and went about getting dressed for the day as Hikari took her turn in the shower. And by the time Hikari got downstairs Satsuki had already made breakfast for both of them and was halfway through her own.

"Oh, you're ready before I finished eating, I guess miracles do happen!" Satsuki said with a beaming smile, which was utterly terrifying. If it was one thing Satsuki couldn't ever stand was being made to wait and it didn't help that she was already in a foul mood. Hikari shrunk under the scary smile, finishing her meal meekly before bolting for the door when she realized the time. But when she pulled it open she ran straight into none other then Aomine Daiki, the last person she wanted to see right then.

For a few moments there was dead silence, no one moved a muscle.

"Hika-chan? Is that you?" Aomine asked at last in disbelief. "

"Yeah…" Was all Hikari said, unsure of what else to say.

"When did you get back?" She said nothing in response but Satsuki spoke for her coming to stand behind her.

"She came home three days ago."

"Oh…" Was all he said in response, still looking a bit in shock. Hikari looked away to avoid his gaze but this only made the gaze fall on one of the scars that was now made visible from under the collar of her uniform, the look of guilt was instant.

"I have to go." Hikari mumbled absently as she ducked around Aomine gracefully and took off running towards Serin as fast as she could.

-x-

She was very happy when she saw Kuroko Tetsuya waiting for her outside the school gate.

"Hikari-san, you are almost late." He informed her in his usual monotone but this only made her smile.

"Good thing I'm not then." She retorted cheekily as she flew past him, grabbing his hand as she went, forcing Kuroko to run as well in order to keep his arm attached. And as they ran through the halls towards their homeroom Hikari made it a point to ask him about his progress on finding a new light. "Is that Kagami-kun the right 'Light'? I can't deny he has the potential… But is he a good fit for you?"

"Yes, I believe so." With that they ended their conversation as they entered the classroom. Abruptly, but politely, Kuroko separated from her grasp and went to his seat behind his potential 'Light'. While Hikari went to her seat which was more towards the front and middle of the room just in time for the teacher to enter and the school day to begin. The morning classes passed slowly so everyone was quite excitable when lunch arrived. But Hikari was the picture of serenity as she calmly put away her things with care before following Kuroko out the door towards the gym for basketball practice. When they arrived they were informed that the freshman would be having a scrimmage match against the second years. This didn't surprise Hikari in the least, she had actually been expecting it. This would provide the perfect opportunity for Tetsuya to show off his true talent and for her to get good insight on this Kagami Tagia. The match began with Kagami going wild, scoring like crazy and Kuroko looking quite pitiful. But she didn't dwell on it, Kuroko was just still getting situated, they would understand soon enough. It was about halfway through the game, when the upperclassmen caught on and began to double team Kagami. Suddenly Kagami seemed to loose it on one of the other freshman for a comment of some kind about giving up. He had even grabbed the poor kid by his shirt hauling him a good foot off the ground. But Kuroko, ever the peacemaker, stepped in to try and defuse the situation but he only succeed in making Kagami-kun angry at him instead. Hikari could only sigh and shake her head at his lack of tact. It took a bit but soon the anger died down and they started the game up again. The second years still had the advantage until Kuroko did his thing, completely turning the tide in their favor, giving the freshmen the win.

 _And now the real fun can begin._ She thought to herself with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Sorry for the wait :) here's the next chapter and I will try my best to have the next very soon, thanks for your** **patience~**

After practice Hikari was hesitant to return home, worried that she would have to confront Aomine again. So she decided to stay out a bit later, her mother wouldn't be home for a while but she would have to let Satsuki know to not expect her home just yet. With a sigh she flipped out her phone tapping out a text to her twin. As she typed she couldn't help but smile at the small pink star charm that hung from her phone, a gift from her boyfriend. He had given it to her when she had left for America with her father. And just like that she knew exactly how she was going to spend the next hour or so.

She was almost skipping as she approached his room. She tapped lightly on the door just to be sure he was there, and she was not disappointed.

"Come in." The voice from inside answered. At this she slid open door loudly in a single movement.

"And how is my boyfriend today?"

"Hikari-chan?!" Teppei Kiyoshi exclaimed in shock at her unexpected arrival, but it was soon replaced with a stupidly happy expression. "I thought you were in America?"

"I was, but it just wasn't for me. Plus, my boyfriend is here how could I not come back?" She told him with beautiful smile crossing the room to sit on his bed lightly.

"Oh, well in that case I'm so glad you are back." And he returned the smile with equal happiness if not more. They both leaned in for a long overdue kiss. And when their lips finally parted Kiyoshi pulled her into his arms, treasuring each others presence. For a while two of them were content to stay as they were but soon Kiyoshi spoke, though softly, almost a whisper.

"How are you doing?"

"I am fine… Things are just a bit more complicated is all." She dismissed his worries his with a smile but it didn't reach her eyes, and he noticed.

"But it still hurts you." She simply sagged in defeat, she still couldn't hide the truth from him, he knew her too well.

"Not exactly…I can still play basketball, but I am afraid to. And I still can't face Aomine-kun, even though I know it wasn't his fault at all…" He didn't say anything but simply hugged her closer but it said enough. "So how is your leg? Are they going to release you soon?" At this Kiyoshi avoided her gaze guiltily.

"It's okay…But they aren't going to let me leave for awhile…"

"Why not?!" She snapped with a mixture of irritation and worry. He had been at the hospital for quite a while now and should have been, by all rights, discharged weeks ago.

"I may have strained it…"

"Kiyoshi!" She chided, whacking him over the head angrily.

"I'm sorry Hikari-chan…"

"You better be! You have to get better to be able to play with Serin again!"

"I know, don't worry I will be out and playing with everyone soon enough. Plus I have to officially introduce you to them."

"About that… I sort've became the manger for Serin…"

"Huh?"

"I know it sounds crazy but I wasn't ready regular again so I just signed up as a reserve player and went for the open manager position, which I got."

"Wow…But wait! They don't know were dating! They are going to kill me! Especially Aida-chan…." He almost cried when he realized what he was in for.

"Sorry, your own your own for that one. She's scary!"

"Hikari-chan…" She just laughed at his pouty face warmly. Right there, in his arms, everything was alright.

The next day Hikari went about her school day as usual but when lunch came around she had to wonder where her almost invisible friend had wandered off to, seeing as how they had planned to have lunch together. She eventually did find him, though mostly by pure chance. She just watched on with humor as Tetsuya gave Riko-san quite the shock, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, to ask her to make him an official player on the team. But the answer he got was cryptic one.

"You can, we do have plenty of room on the bench…" She told him, handing him the form he would need to fill out. "BUT! I will only accept your form on the school roof Monday, at 8:40." She knew Kuroko must be puzzled by this but he didn't show it and simply nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh Momoi-san, good, just the person I was looking for. Could I possible speak to you in private for a moment?"

"Sure, could I meet up with you in a bit Tetsu-kun?" He just nodded good-naturedly and exited the room.

"Thanks, just don't want to spoil the surprise. I need your help with something…" Hikari just nodded as she listened to the older girls' plan.

"You just need to stall the teachers as best you can while I get the bunch to announce their goals properly."

"But I am really not very good at these sorts of things…"

"You'll do fine! We only need a few minutes, not much at all!" The coach said with a smile and utter confidence. Hikari caved.

"Okay…"

"Great!"

Hikari did her best and Riko's plan almost succeeded but one of the freshman took too long and the teachers got to them before Kuroko had his chance to speak. But the next day someone wrote in chalk the words "We will be the best in Japan." on the school field, and no signature was needed.

—

"So your practicing with us today?" Hyuga commented kindly when he saw Hikari enter the gym with her hair in a high ponytail and wearing workout clothes rather then her uniform as they learned she did on the days she would join them.

"Yeah, but just for the drills, no games for me." She said with a almost sad smile as she began to stretch.

"Hey Momoi-san… you played at Teiko right?"

"Well I was a regular, but I rarely played…I was another odd exception like Tetsuya-kun but for different reasons entirely."

"Eh?! A regular?!"

"Oh? I didn't mention that?" The answer was unanimous.

"NO!"

"Ah… gomen." She apologized sheepishly.

"Does that mean you're one of the Generation of Miracles?!" Koganei asked suddenly.

"Well I guess technically… But to be honest I am nothing like them. They are true prodigies."

"That's what Kuroko-kun said too! Did you get an article?!" At this almost all of the boys began flipping through a sports magazine.

"Oh, no I didn't. They tried… but the man they sent was a creep or something so the rest of the team scared him off."

"It had to be done." Kuroko declared, his voice taking a icy tone. At this they all took three steps back from him and began practice instead of pushing further. It wasn't hard to tell that Kuroko Tetsuya defiantly wasn't someone you wanted to antagonize.

Once they finished drills they ended up doing another scrimmage game so Hikari stepped aside once more and watched as they played. She had felt Kagami's intense gaze fixed on her during the drills, and she could almost feel his frown when she ducked out of the game. She was truly impressed by what she saw of Kagami when he played. True, he had a long way to go but he was already improving quickly. If given time and room to grow he could become terrifying powerful player.

"Oh everyone! I meant to tell you all! We have a practice match against Kaijo! Isn't it great?!" The coach beamed as she skipped over to stand beside pink-haired girl as the team stopped to listen.

"Ah Tetsuya-kun…" She called out to her friend tensely. "Kisa-kun is at Kaijo isn't he?"

"Hai." Was his instant answer.

Hikari said nothing but her aura practically screamed 'I AM ANGRY'.

"Kisa is one of the Miracles, right?" Koganei questioned and once again they turned to look at the sports magazine from before but with a renewed interest.

"Though only joining the Teiko basketball team in in his second year of middle school Kisa Ryota quickly rose to join the first string as a rapidly improving all-rounder." Koganei read aloud for them. "And apparently he part times as a model." He added

"Good at basketball and good looking, that's brutal!" One freshman sobbed dramatically.

They were all so intent in their conversation that they failed to notice the blonde teen that burst into the gym until he had leaped on to Kuroko and crushed him in a suffocating tight hug. "Kurokochiiiiiiiiii! It's been so long!"

"Nice to see you Kisa-kun." At this the blonde stranger turned his head, not letting go of Kuroko, to see who it was that had spoken but when he did his face became white as a sheet.

"H-hikachii?"

"Yes, now would you kindly release Tetsuya-kun please?" She said it with a smile but the dangerous aura from before was definitely still there. And Kisa released Kuroko so fast you might have thought he had been burned.

"I didn't know you were back." The blonde defended, as he made an attempt to smile at her but it was a weak one. Hikari simply glowered at him in return, sending him scurrying away to hide behind Kuroko.

"Don't hide behind Testuya-kun Kisa-kun, it's childish and completely pointless." She chided him coldly. "Burrr! The ice princess re-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence as Hikari had hurled a basketball at Kisa, smacking him straight in the face with terrifying accuracy.

"Are they always like this?" Hyuga asked Kuroko as a furious Hikari began chasing a fleeing Kisa around the gym, he having obviously done something else to irk the girl.

"Well Kisa-kun has always been rather childish but that tends irritate Hikari-san more then most and it doesn't help that Kisa-kun enjoys teasing her at every chance, even though it is becoming dangerous to his health… So to answer your question, yes they are always like this with each other."

Hyuga could say nothing to this so he settled for silence.

"Hey!" Kisa cried out suddenly when Kagami grabbed his collar as the blonde teen ran past him but released his hand when he had gotten Kisa to stop.

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion but I want a One-on-One!" Kagami demanded with a growl but his excitement was obvious in his tone. At this Kisa's expression lost its playfulness and became serious, almost sinister.

"I only came to say hi to Kurkochii… But while I'm here I guess I could play you."

The result was instantaneous with Kisa pulling Kagaimi's own move on him while doubling the power and speed easily, sending Kagaimi to the floor. It was now obvious to both Kuroko and Hikari that Kisa had been improving much fast then they had first thought and that meant that more than likely the others were moving at similar, if not faster, pace of improvement. The future was not looking very promising.

"That was so disappointing! I can't leave after that!" Kisa moaned childishly. He paused for moment but then spoke again. "Give us Kurokochii!"

"What?!" Hikari was apparently not pleased by this suggestion.

"You can come too Hikachii" Kisa said cheerily apparently very pleased with himself. "You both are wasted here! Though Hikachii is scary…"

"Oh I'll show you scary you brat!" Hikari snarled, looking about ready to shred Kisa on the spot. Kisa paled a bit at the threat but continued his train of thought.

"Why did you both go to such a weak school?" That got a few growls from the Serin players. "Winning was everything."

"My way of thinking as changed since then, and while I am flattered you think so highly of me I will have to politely decline your offer." Kuroko answered with a slight bow and his usually blank expression.

"Wah! Kurokochii! So mean!" Kisa sobbed with crocodile tears. "Hikachii?"

"I agree. Kisa 24/7?! No way! I might end up strangling you within a week!" Hikari declared defiantly.

"Even Hikachii?! Well how about this, I'll make a bet with you and Kurokochii. If you beat me then I promise to be Hikachii's servant and not hug Kurokochii for a whole month! But if I win Hikachii is MY servant for a month and you both transfer to Kaijo. Is it a bet?"

Hikari didn't even hesitate. "It's a bet."


	5. Chapter 5

After the reunion with Kise the model had somehow obtained Hikari's number and had decided to blow up her phone with texts of all different subjects in the days leading up to their practice match. Varying from what he was eating at the time, to whining about his rejection from Tetsuya. She did her very best ignoring the pestering but after the number reached the thirties she sent him a quite colorful text, clearly explaining what would be done to him if the texts did not stop, which of course, they didn't. Needless to say, Hikari was in a very grouchy mood when the game day arrived, fully prepared to throttle Kise should he become even remotely irritating, which was sadly more likely then not to happen.

"Wow! Impressive! You can really tell they value sports here!" Koganei exclaimed looking on enviously at the indeed impressive, not to mention extensive, sports setup of Kaijo High as they walked to their highly anticipated practice match. The freshmen all nodded their agreement as they took in the sights as well.

"Kurokochii!" Hikari with her well honed reflexes pulled Kuroko to the left just enough to avoid Kise Ryota's flying leap, leaving the blonde to land face-first very ungracefully in the dirt. "That was mean Hikachii!" Kise whined childishly as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"What are you doing Kisa-kun? I hope it is important because if you say it's just because you felt like it I will only give to the count of 3 to start running." She told him which a icy glare.

"Well, I just came to show you guys where the gym was since the school is so big." Then he grinned cheekily at her. "But also because who knows where you guys might have ended up with Hikachii's sense of direction."

"Forget a count to 3, your dead Kise!" She snarled, tackling the blonde model, putting him in the infamous Boston Crab Hold. Apparently the pink haired manager had picked up a few things from Riko in the last few days.

"Itete! I surrender! Kise shrieked in a very unmanly manner.

She let a few more seconds pass before she deemed that Kise had learned his lesson and released the blonde who just sobbed with relief.

"Kise-kun, would you still be willing to show us the way?" Kuroko asked crouching on his knees to ask Kise with his usual deadpan expression and offering him a hand up. Kise took the hand grateful and righted himself with a winch but quickly recovered.

"Of course! Anything for Kurokochii!" The model beamed at his teal haired ex teammate and lead them to the gym where their match was going to be held.

-x-

"Ah you must be Serin, welcome to Kaijo. I hope we can have a good match." A rather heavy set man in a loose button up shirt who was apparently the team's coach greeted them casually. He didn't say it condescendingly, but still it was bordering on dismissive or uncaring. Hikari was not liking her view of the coach of Kaijo, he was too arrogant and too shallow for her taste.

"Yes, as do we. Thank you for having us." Riko answered evenly but Hikari could tell the coach had picked up on the other coach's tone as well. But while both the manager and coach had been paying attention to the apposing team and coach they had not yet noticed the obvious but Kagami Taiga had no such problem.

"What the heck is that?!" The tall redhead growl furiously pointing accusingly at the tall net that was dividing the gym in two and players were running through basic drills on the opposite side. Hisses and gasps of rage swept through the Serin basketball team, they were not being taken seriously at all!

"Well this is only a practice match so we decided to let the second string continue with their practice. It's not like this is gonna take that much time." The coach told them flippantly with complete disregard. At that flames of rage flared furiously around both coach and manger. Everyone backed away from the two girls fearfully, it was easy to tell someone was gonna die if they said anything else.

But without a good reason they couldn't force the other coach to take down the insulting net that had been placed up. So the game commenced with the gym still divided and Hikari gnashing her teeth furiously as she watched on. And looked like she would cheer when Kagami ripped the hoop from the backboard with his dunk but settled for giving him proud thumbs up and smirk as the net was removed because of Kagami's ridiculous move. The minutes passed furiously fast as the game went on and Hikari began grow worried.

"Riko-chan, I think we should-" She began but she needn't have bothered.

"Already on it. " Was the coach's instant response.

"Time out called!" The referee announced and Hikari could not help but sigh in relief, Kuroko was already loosing his effectiveness. And even worse, Kagami was getting too intense, if he kept his pace he would burn out before even the first quarter finished and that would not do at all.

"Tetsuya-kun! Your going too fast! You know better then to go so all out in the first quarter!" Hiker reprimanded the smaller boy sharply.

"I'm sorry Hikari-san. I got a bit excited."

"Just a little?!" She exclaimed angrily but when all she got was his usually blank expression she just sighed in defeat and shook her head helplessly before she turn to address the female coach. "Riko-chan, Kuroko is loosing his effectiveness so he's going to have to slow the pace down."

"What?!" And so she proceeded to explain to Riko the weak spot of Kuroko's ability, which she was not pleased to be just hearing about but realized that this was not the time so she let it go.

"So what are we going to do?" Riko asked the new Manger and was not disappointed.

"I think I have a idea that just might work!"

And it was working splendidly for a grand total of ten minutes, till Kuroko was hit by mistake by Kise.

"Tetsuya!" She screamed running onto the court the instant the referee blew his whistle just in time to catch Kuroko as he fell and lay him gently on the floor. She began to shake uncontrollably as she watch Kagami and Hyuga carried Tetsuya off the court. Then she suddenly stopped shaking, then stood sharply and walked casually over to the bench where the Coach had just finished wrapping Kuroko's head injury.

"Put me in." She stated with a chillingly flat tone.

"Eh?! But your just a reserve Momo-" She froze in terror when she faced the pink haired girl. Her eyes empty, cold and completely devoid of emotion. Not like Kuroko's blank expressions which still had a warmth and gentleness to it. Her eyes were truly terrifying.

"Put me in." She said again still staring down at the coach with those empty eyes.

"H-hai…" Riko stuttered cautiously. Hikari lifted her head when the coach had given her approval and turned her gaze to Kise. His eyes grew twice their size when he met it and paled instantly.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident I swear!" The blonde stammered fearfully, taking two hasty steps backwards and he almost looking like he was shaking.

"Ryota-kun, you really are such an impeccable, incompetent idiot." She answered in compliantly bored tone as she sauntered onto the court. "But I never thought I would be Bastard as well." Her eyes flashed a dangerously brilliant shade of pink energy. "You have five minutes to try and not be too completely crushed." She told him with a cruel smirk.

"Wait just a minute!" Kagami shouted suddenly gaining everyone's attention instantly. "Who the heck are you?! You don't smell like Momoi-san at all! You smell way too strong!" She looked at him, tilting her head oh so slightly with a expression of utter boredom and disinterest.

"Well of course I'm not Hik-chan." She answered dryly.

"I am ZONE. Nice to meet you all."

 **Author's Note- Here it is at last! I am so sorry for the wait! I had a terrible case of Writer's block! And yes I am making Hikari have another personality, (I did plan that from the beginning) and in case your wondering it's not like a certain someone's (Not gonna give any spoilers to those who haven't finished the series yet! Sorry!) It's very different and caused by very different reasons and thats all I can say in the matter. But I hope you enjoyed reading and please leave reviews! Thanks! :)**


End file.
